Whipped Cream and Strawberries!
by CherryEstelle
Summary: Tokyo Mew Mew Oneshot. IchigoxKish- What happenes when Ichigo gets herself locked in a Sweet Shop, and her only way out is a certain greenhaired alien. Rating for Kissing and slight language.


MMC: Hello! Yeh, so I had a bit of writer's block and felt like writing this so Yeh… (:

Tommy: I thought you wrote this because your mum punished you by keeping you in your room.

MMC: Eheh! Don't- don't listen to her, she's an idiot!

Tommy: And the only reason she punished you in the first place was because she caught you playing seven heaven on holiday at an awkward moment…

MMC: Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Tommy: Namely: you were the one in the closet…

MMC: (Pulls out Kisshu from behind her)

Kisshu: Why am I here?

MMC: Here Tommy! Get the Kishy, get the Kishy…

Tommy: Kisshu!! (Runs towards Kisshu and glomps him) I Just love you sooo much!

Kisshu: Help Me!

MMC: Well that shut her up, anyway…Enjoy my little one shot. P.S. Tommy doesn't actually contribute to my stories anymore. In fact she only gave me one idea for one story, got bored and ran away, but she still like to be included in this little beginning snippet. So I let her, why not if she's happy. Now I really must go and rescue Kish from my demon of a friend. 

Kisshu: (Is now in only his underwear) Help!!111one 

Tommy: Come on just let me have a peak! (is tugging at Kish's Shorts) Oh Yeh, Mew Mew Cherry does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of its characters. Bye!

MMC: Starto!

So what do you need to get?' asked Mint curiously. 

'Just some chocolates,' replied Ichigo shyly.

Mint smiled, 'Oh for Aoyama?' she giggled. Ichigo blushed and nodded happily. Mint grinned, 'Alright,' she continued, 'We'll stop of at the sweet shop, ok?' Ichigo nodded again as she and Mint headed down the street.

It was Valentine's Day and Ichigo had forgotten to get a present for Aoyama once again. She had last time and he hadn't seemed too impressed, so now he had to make up for it. She sighed remembering how annoyed he had looked when she tried to make a hopeless attempt at apologising, trying desperately to think of an excuse other than 'I forgot'. 

But that didn't matter now, as long as she could make up for it this time. 

So she hurriedly ran down to the Sweet Shop with Mint and when they arrived she started to looking for a gift straight away. She really was lucky; Aoyama was at a Kendo Game on the other side of Tokyo and wouldn't be back till late. Although, right now, it was already 7.00pm. The sweet shop wouldn't be open much longer. 

Her face lit up, looking at the rows and rows of sweets in front of her. Large, oversized lollypops hung above her head. Intricately decorated sweet carousel models and jumbo gummy bears and big as her. Her mouth was watering just looking at them. 

'Ok hurry up, cos we've only got half an hour before this place closes,' interrupted Mint, breaking Ichigo from her trance. She smiled and held a thumbs up, 

'Ok, give me ten minutes…' she said confidently. 

'Hmmm, maybe this one, but what about this one?' asked Ichigo twenty minutes later. 

'Urgh! Ichigo! Haiaku!' yelled Mint. The shop was so quiet, even though there was no way you could see everyone seeing as it was so huge, you could tell everyone had left apart from Ichigo and Mint. 

Ichigo moved dazedly up too yet another shelf and explored some little handmade cupcakes, 

'But these are really cute!' she squealed holding one in her hand. 

'Look, Ichigo I'm going,' said Mint, 'I have to be home to rehearse for my ballet recital. I'll see you later, ok?' 

'Demo… oh, fine,' Ichigo gave in, 'See you Mint!' she shouted after her friend as she excited. 

'Now, what to buy…what to buy?' she wondered. 

In her daze she failed to notice the old lady at the counter gather her keys and bag and head towards the door. By the time she had noticed, the woman had already locked the door and was walking down the street. Ichigo, when she noticed, ran towards the door in a panic and began to bang on the windows trying to attract attention. 

However it was a secluded street and the old lady was already gone, so no one heard. 

_Ok, don't panic; just call Mint, on your cell phone. _She thought to herself reaching into her pocket and pulling out a little pink mobile. She tried to turn it on, but to her dismay, it stayed black. 'Damn,' she murmured to herself, 'Out of battery.' 

It's fine…it's fine, there must be another exit around here somewhere or some spare keys or something…she reminded herself pacing around the shop.

After half an hour, she still couldn't find anything. She screeched angrily sitting down; whilst resisting the urge to cry and sulk like a toddler. If I wait here till morning, mum will be so worried, not mention dad. Oh no, he's going to think I'm off with some boy! And then what will he say? She sighed and rested her back against the wall, then buried her head in her knees trying to think of an escape. Then she stood up, deciding she wouldn't think about that right then and there, she needed to be strong. But still, 'What am I going to do,' the determined look on her face fading as the thoughts of her parents rushing once again threw her mind. 

'Poor Kitten…' a voice said suddenly as she felt two pairs of warm arms wrap around her waist. 

'Kisshu!' she screeched turning to face the emerald hair alien holding her, flustered in the face, 'Were you following me again!' Kisshu grinned perversely and cupped her chin in his hand. 

'Come on Kitten, don't be so upset, you know I can't resist you…' he whispered in her ear. Ichigo turned bright red and shook him off violently. 

'Get of me you pervert!' she screamed stumbling back into a shelf. Kisshu couldn't resist laughing when he saw her trying desperately to gain her balance, before finally having a rack of candyfloss fall on her. 

Kisshu disappeared and reappeared crouched down beside the red head. He smiled and wiped a some of the candyfloss from her nose. 

'Cute,' he said darkly putting his sugary finger in his mouth. Ichigo shuddered disgusted. 

'Go away creep!' she growled shooting him a dark glare. He laughed again, finding the whole situation very amusing, 

'What's so funny?' she asked annoyed. 

'So you haven't figured it out yet?' he asked her happily, 'If you want to get out of here, I'm your only lifeline!' He grinned delighted at the shocked look he received as a wave of realisation smacked Ichigo in the face. 

After a moment or so of silence, Ichigo spoke, 'So what do I have to do, so you'll teleport me out of here?' she asked. 

'I'll think of something...until then just relax…' retorted Kisshu calmly, floating on his back. 

'Relax! Relax!' fumed Ichigo, 'I can't relax, Aoyama-kun will be back at 8.30pm and he's meeting me at the cinema. I'm gonna be late!' Kisshu grinned, 

'Well Kitten, wouldn't you rather be late doing something fun, than late sitting in here on your own.' Ichigo scowled at him,

'I'd rather stay here on my own!' she exclaimed. 

Suddenly Kish's face lit up. 'You know,' he said happily, turning himself over and landing on his feet, 'I've just had an idea.' Again he smiled perversely, 'Feed me,' he hissed into Ichigo's ear. Ichigo turned a new shade of red, which could only possibly have been induced by Kish. 

'No-No!' she squeaked looking him dead in the eye. He licked his lips and wrapped an arm around her waist,

'Come on Koneko-chan, if not, then how ever are you going to get out f here and see your precious Aoyama?' asked Kish innocently. Ichigo opened her mouth to say something, but gave up. How could she get out to see Aoyama, I mean, him and her parents were aware she was a bit ditzy, but would they really believe she got herself locked in a sweet shop? 

She sighed, defeated. 'What do I have to feed you?' she asked, wearily looking to her feet. Kish bared his sharp canines in an ear-to-ear smile showing just how delighted he was. 

'Well, it's a sweetie store, isn't it? Pick something you like?' he said sweetly. Ichigo scanned the room tiredly. She needed something small, that wouldn't lead to something awkward. As she spun her head to the store counter, she spotted a jar of pink and green lollipops. 

Perfect, she thought, It's small, doesn't take long to eat and it comes with a stick, so there's no need for my hands to go anywhere near Kish's mouth.

She smiled happily and grabbed one from the jar. A pink one. 

'All right, here, this but only this…' she mumbled walking back over to Kish. Kish nodded, an evil grin pasted onto his pale face. He floated back onto his back, put his arms behind his head and hovered down to rest against the tiled flooring. Propping his head against the wall, he gestured for Ichigo to come closer. Ichigo folded her arms and rolled her eyes, 'Don't get so cocky pervert,' she muttered kneeling down beside him. 

'Ahhhhh,' said Kish childishly as he opened his mouth. Ichigo raised an eyebrow, but shook it off. Slowly and reluctantly, she held the pink lollipop to Kish's mouth. Kish grinned and bit into the confectionary with his teeth, breaking of the smallest piece possible and swallowing. 

'Hurry up,' stammered Ichigo, hating the way he was licking it so slowly. She was turning red with anger every minute. 

'Jealous?' he asked confidently. 

'Of what?' asked Ichigo coldly. 

'The lollipop,' said Kish smiling as he took another bite. 

Ichigo jumped and almost burst with anger. 'Kish!' she screeched, 'That's sick!'

'Is it?' asked Kish, leaning and kissing Ichigo fully. For a moment, Ichigo did nothing, as shocked as she was. However when she realised, she didn't shove him off like usual. 

No, I've got a better idea. 

'Ow!' yelped Kisshu jumping to feet, his head bumping into the shelf above him and a pile of cream pies falling promptly on his head. Kish pouted stringing the whipped cream from his hair, 'That hurt,' he mumbled. Ichigo had bit his tongue and was now in hysterics as she watched the perverted alien try desperately to withdraw the pastry left in his hair. 

'Oh, so that was funny was it?' asked Kish darkly smiling. Ichigo gulped. Kish grabbed back up at the shelf and pulled down a fresh cream pie, 'Well then this will be hilarious,' he finished throwing the pie in her direction.

Splat!

Kish blinked twice as the two layered cake that had just been flung at him slid down his face. Ichigo giggled, 'you were right! That was hilarious!' The cream pie he had flung had hit the wall. 

Kisshu blinked again before smiling, 'Ok, now your in for it,' he sniggered standing up. Ichigo grinned, 

'Just try and catch me!' she yelled running down the isle at full speed. Kisshu willingly accepted the chase and started to fly after her. He could have just teleported, but were was the fun in that? 

'Alright Kitten, try and dodge this!' he yelled, picking up a carrot cake and throwing it in her direction. Predictably Ichigo dodged. She turned to look at the now orange-coated wall, splattered with hundreds and thousands. 'Ha! You were way of, I could ha-' she was cut of as she was caught in the face by a mound of whipped cream. 

'You were saying?' Kish laughed. 

'You!' she spluttered, trying to resist laughing, 'You are so in for it now!' she yelled lunging at him and straddling him on the ground.

'Kitten,' said Kish seductively, noticing their position 'I never knew you felt that way about me, I was starting to get a slight feeling you weren't so keen on me,' 

'Oh shush,' said Ichigo cutting him off as she wrenched the whipped cream can from his hand and filled his mouth to the brim. 

'Arghfulrgle…' was all Kish managed to get out. Ichigo sniggered at the alien who was now choking on half a ton of whipped cream. Good job he didn't need to breath.

When Kish finally swallowed he looked up happily at the red head. 'Oh kitten that was too cruel…' he joked bringing his hand up to her face and twirling a lock of her hair around his finger. 

Ichigo's heart started to beat faster as he did so. Don't look at him, But as she thoughts this she found herself staring into his eyes. His wonderful golden eyes.

'Your ears have popped up Kitten.' 

Oh no, I can't think like this. I like Aoyama, not Kisshu. I love Aoyama; I don't even like this perverted alien. This stupid, childish alien. This hot, funny, fun, interesting alien. The one who makes my heart stop whenever I see him. 

'Hey, Koneko-chan, you know what would really go great with this whipped cream?' 

Damn it, what do I do? What about Aoyama, he'll hate me if I don't bring him those sweets. Ever since recently he's acted so bored with me. Kish had never done that; he's never ever been bored with me. Not once. But Aoyama loves me. Then again, does Kish love me? I think he does. He's always told me that. Always. But...do I love him. No! Of course not. I love Aoyama. But he hates me. I'm sure. So why do I love him? And why does Kish make me feel this way? Why now of all times? Or have I always felt like this around him? I…I…

'Strawber-,'

But Kisshu never finished his sentence. Ichigo's lips pressing against his cut him off. 'I-Ichi-,' he tried to say but Ichigo moved closer deepening the kiss. Kish grinned and pressed back. His tongue trailing across her bottom lip, begging for entrance. To his delight, Ichigo let him. Let him; explore the caverns of her mouth while trailing his hands down her thighs. She shivered, 

'Kish…' she whispered, when he gave her moment to breath. 

'Ichigo,' Kish murmured kissing her neck.

'Ichigo!' yelled multiple voices. Kish and Ichigo's heads shot up to face the crowd of people who had just entered. 

'She doesn't look in trouble to me…' muttered the old shop lady disapprovingly. Zakuro covered Pudding's eyes, Lettuce hid her own. Mint grinned; Shirogane and Keiichiro stared at the duo, there mouths dropped. 

'Everyone…' muttered Ichigo frozen, before turning bright red (along with Kisshu) and scrambling to her feet. 'I…I….I was just…' she stuttered. 

Just then Kish returned to his normal self. Standing up and leaning across to Ichigo, he whispered delicately into her ear, 'Thanks Kitty, give Aoyama my regards.' 

'Kisshu!' screeched Ichigo as the alien shot her a perverse grin for the final time before teleporting away. 


End file.
